Surveillance cameras can help detect and deter theft and unwarranted trespass to secure areas of an aircraft, including cargo areas. Preferably, such cameras operate in extreme low light or no light situations and accomplish their surveillance goals in such a manner so as to discourage tampering or attempts to disable the camera equipment.
Cameras used in aircraft can be subjected to extreme environmental conditions. Vibration, temperature fluctuations, potential shock, fluctuating lighting conditions, are just a few environmental conditions to consider. See, e.g., the international standard for environmental testing of commercial avionics as set forth in RTCA/Do-160F, Environmental Conditions and Test Procedures for Airborne Equipment. Equipment designers must account for such conditions, as well as with the added goal of minimizing equipment costs, size, power and weight for all airborne equipment and avionics. Traditional cameras have an optical element, or lens, placed a certain distance from a sensor. The image is focused by adjusting the position of the lens in relation to the sensor. The focal length, the lens type, clarity and type of image to be captured impact the design of the camera. This focusing configuration can impact the overall cost and size of a camera and limit the volume in which a camera can be placed.
In view of the above goals and requirements, there is a need for a small profile camera that can be used effectively and efficiently for covert surveillance in an aircraft environment.